User talk:Winxclubfan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the CaveClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes i can help you :) just go on chat and i'll help you out. (if chat doesn't work then i'll just leave you a message saying what to do) Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Tigerfoot, but you can just call me Tiger! I look forward to chatting ad Roleplaying with you :) Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Fixed Pages Hi Winx, I fixed up all your pages (as in spelling and putting in links) and please make sure you spell correctly and put in the right punctuation.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) 18:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Information I almost for got to show you this: Rules KP RP are located in a very rich area (with millionaires and stuff) and Rogues and Kittypets are separated by a gate and gaurds (gaurding the rich people). P.S. Icy helped me with this sentence.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Test Prompt: What is true honesty? Remember to make it as interesting and well-written as possible while using proper grammar. (Also, spelling is counted on tests. Minor mistakes in any category however won't count against you.) Remember, this is supposed to be a story, not a research paper. You may not ask for help on your test. I will know if you plagiarized or cheated in any other manner. 13:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ... Winx, please come on chat. We need to talk things out. If you do not come on or leave because you're upset, I will ban you. The other users have issued too many complaints against you, even Juniperfang. We need to sort this out now before someone gets hurt. 14:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Behavior Guide #No butts, no farting, etc. #No sexually harassing other users. #Cats are not humans ##Cats can not build rockets ##Cats don't go on vacation ##Cats are protective of their young and will defend them with their own lives ##Cats have their own opinions ##Cats are not slaves ##Cats are not born evil ##Cats are not born hateful ##Cats are not born intelligent #Be logical #Respect others. ##Again, no farting, no butts, to chat rape #Do not be over sensitive. #No one hates you, but it's hard not to get annoyed with you if you do the things listed above. #It's not two extremes, there's a happy middle. #Do not blame others. #Use proper grammar. #Read and comprehend. #Google is your friend, use it if you don't understand a word. I'm not a dictionary. #Say "please", "thank you", and "sorry." #You are not the leader or any other authority figure on the wiki, so please don't act like one. ##Your opinion however is welcome. #Do not argue with the admins. #Do not make me repeat myself. 14:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Additional stuff: *Apprentices can't leave camp without a mentor. *Apprentice's can't win a fight against a warrior, or fox, badger, etc. *Learning takes time. *Take size into consideration. Cat's can't win a fight against a horse over six feet tall weighing in over 3,300 pounds of muscle. *Be patient with apprentices becoming warriors, It takes a month for it to happen (real life months and it goes for kits to be apprentices too). *More may be added soon. 14:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you please edit the CaveClan RP? 14:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) K, due to lack of members, your mentor will have to be me, sorry ^^; 16:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC)